


Thanksgiving treat

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I realize this is a month overdue on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: The cooks in the family are making holiday dinner.





	Thanksgiving treat

It’s Thanksgiving, and all the humans are elated.

When the Papyri (and the energetic Sans’) heard there was a holiday all about cooking, it lit up their souls with excitement. A whole day of cooking? Wonderful!

So it was that, after months of lessons, there was a great chaos in the kitchen at the shared home of the skeleton families. It wasn’t that they couldn’t have all lived separately, but it was easiest to live together since the IDRC (inter-dimensional research center) held the portal device to bring them back to their home dimensions, should the need arise.

Papyrus (the one from the Alpha timeline, and therefore retainer of the name), was eagerly mixing up a lovely pecan pie, and Blueberry was aiding him. The Swap universe was closest to the Alpha timeline, and the two got along swimmingly. Blue had already finished his own contribution to the feast (a delicious creamy bowl of mashed potatoes), so helping his friend was no issue.

By the ovens, Edge (the dark version of Papyrus’ sunny self) was glaring at the massive turkey cooking inside, watching the thermometer like a hawk. He had taken charge of the main course when the other two had declined wanting to work on the massive deboneing and other more unsavory aspects of cooking poultry. Beside him was Raspberry, another Sans who enjoyed the kitchen and was making what had alternately been called ‘dressing’ and ‘stuffing’ by the good people of the internet. All in all, it was spiced breadcrumbs or something of the like and Razzy was the best at spicing anything.

Finally was Grape, yet another Sans the final member of the cooking quintet, eagerly slicing and dicing apples, bananas, oranges, and grapes (ironically). Fruit salad was not a traditional dish, sure, but he’d refused to make pumpkin pie (I’M SO TIRED OF PUMPKIN SPICE EVERYTHING!!!) and thus was offered this as a substitute.

Of course, each of them had their own kitchens at their homes back in their dimensions, but cooking together had seemed like a splendid idea. After all, with such a big family (and with brothers who tended to eat either all or nothing), why not share the work and enjoy each others’ company?

“U-UHM…COUSINS?” came a scratchy, hesitant voice from the door.

All five turned from their tasks to see who it was. Another Papyrus, taller, with a jagged smile and tiny sockets, peered in. They’d decided on Chompers as a nickname for him, but hadn’t invited him due to his universe’s unique issues and not wanting to be rude (at least on Papyrus and Blue’s parts).

“WHAT IS IT, WRETCH?” Edge hissed, angry at being interrupted.

“I WANTED TO, AH, OFFER SOMETHING?” Chompers held out a pie pan with a beautiful pumpkin pie in it.

“WHAT?!” Grape gasped, “HOW DID YOU DO THAT? YOUR WORLD IS EMPTY OF FOOD!”

Blushing a sickly brown orange, Chompers admitted, “BLUE’S BROTHER ALLOWED ME TO USE THE KITCHEN AT THEIR HOME. I DID NOT WANT TO TAKE UP SPACE IN HERE IN CASE IT DISTRACTED YOU ALL FROM YOUR WORK.”

Blue and Papyrus beamed, the smaller skeleton taking the pie to the fridge for storage while the taller congratulated his counterpart, “THIS IS WONDERFUL NEWS! COUNT ON HONEY TO SHOW HOW TRULY DESERVING HE IS OF THE NAME PAPYRUS!”

“DON’T PRAISE THE LAZY ASHTRAY!” Edge fumed, but he was pleased that someone had found a way to replace the missing piece of their ‘perfect’ thanksgiving meal.

“DID YOU AT LEAST NOT PUT ANYTHING UNSEAMLY IN IT?” Razzy glared up at Chompers in suspicion.

“OF COURSE NOT!” Chompers gasped, seeming horrified at the idea, “I HAVE LONG REALIZED HOW…UNIQUE MY WORLD’S IDEAS ARE. I FOLLOWED INSTRUCTIONS HONEY GAVE ME FROM THE INTERWEB.”

“ALRIGHT!” Blue gave Chompers a reassuring pat on the hand, “WE ARE SO HAPPY YOU CONTRIBUTED! DOES THIS MEAN YOU AND YOUR BROTHER WILL BE JOINING THE REST OF THE FAMILY?”

“IF YOU WOULD HAVE US, YES!” Chompers clutched his hands together happily.

Papyrus and Blue helped Chompers get settled into the kitchen with them, and soon the six of them were all working quietly together.

–

The day arrives and six brothers sit waiting in the dining hall of the center.

Sans sighs, “so, who’s bought the antacids?”

“me,” Red (edge’s brother) mumbled. “an’ captain con over there has the pink gunk frisk showed us.”

Grape’s brother, Violet, shrugged, “least i could do. though, i did have to use one of my coupons. i suppose one of you will get me a new one?”

“maybe,” Syrup sighed. He knew Razzy would be doing a lot of damage, and wanted to make up for it somehow. “if y’can wait f’r a bit.”

Honey just smiled, leaning back in his seat, “guys, they’ve been taking lessons from classic’s toriel and my asgore. total aces at all things edible. we’re in for a fun fair, not a funeral.”

“tell me that after ya taste my bro’s cooking,” Red countered, rubbing his skull. “ya know he leaves glass in his lasagna, right? like throws the vinegar bottle into the dough and just….ugh. i’m half silicon now thanks ta that mess. i mean, not literally, but it sure as heck doesn’t feel great.”

“and my insides are coated in glitter,” Honey said calmly. “but like i said, they’ve obviously improved if they’re cooking something that isn’t pasta or mexican, right?”

“strange feeling, agreeing with you,” came a rough, deeper voice from the end of the table. Chompers’ brother, Axe by nickname and Sans by preference chuckled softly, “but i’ll have to. i can testify that my brother’s new recipes have been to die for.”

The others looked at him, worried, but their expressions shifted into placid smiles when their brothers hurried into the room carrying dishes.

“DEAR COUSINS AND ALSO SANS,” Papyrus announced, “PREPARE TO BE AMAZED BY OUR CULINARY MASTERPIECES! THOUGH THEY ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT THE PERFECTION THAT IS OUR USUAL DISHES, WE HOPE YOU CAN WITHHOLD YOUR DISAPPOINTMENT.” And then everything was set on the table. Pie, ham, turkey, fruit, a massive spread, and all of it looked and smelled amazing.

“pap, this is…wow,” Sans’ sockets were wide, a small amount of drool slipping from his mouth.

“IT WASN’T JUST HIM!” Razzy huffed, “WE ALL WORKED ALL DAY YESTERDAY ON THIS! JUST BECAUSE VANILLA DID THE ANNOUNCEMENT DOESN’T MEAN HE GETS ALL THE CREDIT!”

“sure, m’lord, we know that,” Syrup assuaged his brother’s ego, “but can we start?”

“YES START!” Blue crowed, taking his seat next to his brother, “WE CAN’T WAIT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!”

There was a rattling as the skeletal hands filled plates with samples of nearby dishes, and a murmur of voices asking for things to be passed around. The cooks all watched with eager or threatening eye lights as each lazy brother cautiously took their first bites.

Starry sockets and deep hums of appreciation all around.

–

Papyrus and Blue shared conspiratory grins as they cleaned up empty dishes and dirty forks. Dinner had been a huge hit! Not a scrap of leftovers despite the size of the feast.

“I COUNT THIS ONE A WIN!” Blue chirped, handing a freshly wiped plate to Papyrus, who began drying it.

“AS DO I! I HAVEN’T SEEN SANS SO EXCITED TO EAT SOMETHING SINCE THE LAST TIME GRILLBY ADDED A NEW ITEM TO HIS MENU.” Papyrus laughed softly, very pleased with everyone’s efforts.

“DID YOU SEE, THOUGH? EVEN VIOLET AND SYRUP WERE EATING WELL TONIGHT. AND MY BROTHER TOO!” Blue’s star shaped eye lights were extremely bright, “THEY HARDLY EVER EAT MUCH, BUT THERE WAS NO STOPPING THEM TONIGHT.”

“YES, IT WAS QUITE DISGUSTING!” Razzy interjected as he was putting the cleaned utensils away. “I’VE HAD MY BROTHER WELL TRAINED TO HAVE SOME DECENCY ABOUT FOOD BUT THIS MANAGED TO MAKE A PIG OUT OF HIM.” He was put out, pouting into the silverware drawer.

“JUST BECAUSE HE ENJOYED HIMSELF DOESN’T MEAN IT WAS BAD, THOUGH,” Chompers offered, “NOT A SCRAP OF OUR HARD WORK WAS WASTED, AND THAT’S ALWAYS A WONDERFUL THING.”

Grape huffed, “ARE YOU KIDDING?! NOW WE WON’T HAVE ANY MORE FOR OURSELVES TOMORROW! WE’D HAVE TO MAKE IT ALL OVER AGAIN TO GET ANY.” He was also unhappy, crossing his arms and tapping his foot as he finished with rearranging the contents of the fridge.

“EDGE,” Blue pleaded with the dark skeleton, the only unspoken vote here, “PLEASE EXPLAIN TO THEM HOW IMPORTANT IT IS TO GET ENOUGH FUEL FOR YOUR BODY TO WORK PROPERLY!”

All sockets turned to Edge as he put away the plate Papyrus had been drying, “I DO SEE THEIR POINT ABOUT DECORUM AND MANNERS,” Razzy and Grape grinned triumphantly.

“BUT!” Edge continued, using his finger to point at the two little ruffians, “UNLIKE YOURSELVES, I UNDERSTAND THE PAIN OF LIVING ON VERY LITTLE WITH THE HIGH METABOLISM THAT IS INNATE IN THOSE SUCH AS I.” He was referring to being a Papyrus, of course, and the other two in the room nodded sagely, “IT CAN BE EXCRUCIATING, AND CAN EVEN TRICK YOU INTO NOT EATING AT ALL BECAUSE THE HUNGER MAKES YOU FEEL SICK. SO IF YOUR BROTHERS AREN’T EATING LIKE THIS OFTEN, IT MEANS THEY’RE TOO AFRAID OF DISAPPOINTING YOU BY SHOWING HOW HUNGRY THEY TRULY ARE. THAT IS WHY, “ he sighed softly and rubbed his sockets, both tired from the cooking and from explaining something so obvious, “DESPITE EVERYTHING, I DON’T DENY MY BROTHER IF HE SAYS HE’S HUNGRY. IT’S CRUEL.”

Chompers nodded, “IT IS INDEED. I CAN ASSURE YOU.” He kept a smile on his face, but the others winced as one. Of course he could; his entire world was starving literally to dust.

“WHAT?!” Grape was horrified, “NO! I DON’T WANT PAPY TO STARVE! HAS HE REALLY BEEN HIDING THAT FROM ME? IS THAT WHY HE GOES TO MUFFET’S SO OFTEN?!”

“STARS HELP US IF IT IS.” Razzy stomped his foot, “THAT LAZY MUTT SHOULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME!”

Blue smiled a bit and took off his washing gloves, patting Razzy’s shoulder in support, “MY BROTHER HID IT FROM ME, TOO, THOUGH. I THINK THEY JUST WANT US TO BE PROUD OF THEM AND NOT WORRY, SO THEY DON’T TALK ABOUT IT.”

Grape jumped a few times, “I’M GOING TO GO AND ASK HIM RIGHT NOW!” He then zipped off into the rest of the complex.

–

Violet could barely open his sockets when the bright light blared into his room from the open door, “whu?”

“BROTHER?” Grape fidgeted at the doorway, then came in and shut it behind him, scuttling over in the soft purple glow that filtered through his brother’s ribs.

“wha’s up, sans?” Violet reached over and put his hand on Grape’s head, pulling him closer to the bed. Yeah, he was thiiiiis close to one heck of a food coma, but he always had time for his brother.

“DO…DO I STARVE YOU, PAPPY?” Despite his all caps, Grape’s voice was quiet and worried. “CAUSE IF I DO, YOU CAN HIT ME! I DESERVE IT!”

“no, bro,” he sighed, pulling the clearly near tears Grape down to hide his face in his sternum, “you don’t. who made you think that?”

“B-BUT BLUE SAID THAT-”

“screw him,” Violet stopped him, “he doesn’t know us like he thinks he does.” He winced before continuing, the stress of Grape being upset irritating his already overclocked system. “mn, but nah. i know you’re stuck up about manners so i go be gross away from you. couldn’t help it tonight, though.”

“GOOD,” Grape just clambered up into the bed and cuddled into his brother’s side with a sniffle, “CAUSE IF YOU WERE BEING STUPID AND HURTING YOURSELF, I’D SMACK YOU!” Still, even though he was slightly reassured, Grape was going to stay here tonight. Even with everything they’ve been through, he loved his brother dearly.

—

Razzy peeked into his brother’s room, blushing slightly in shame. Syrup was fast asleep, curled in on himself as usual and sighing happily every so often.

“HOW MUCH DO YOU NOT TELL ME, BROTHER?” Razzy mumbled, staring at his brother’s back.

He slipped in, stepping up to Syrup cautiously just as the taller skeleton stretched out and purred slightly. “HEH, SILLY MUTT. DOGS DON’T PURR,” Razzy cooed, sitting in the chair next to the bed, “BUT I’M GLAD YOU FEEL BETTER.”

A concerned expression crossed Syrup’s face, and he began shaking. Sighing, Razzy chuckled, “IT’S ALRIGHT. I’M STILL HERE, LITTLE BROTHER.” He carefully stroked Syrup’s skull with his soft gloves, easing the nightmare that had barely begun. “YOU ALWAYS DO HAVE NIGHTMARES IF YOU SLEEP AFTER EATING TOO MUCH. JUST LIKE A BABY BONES…”

Whatever he was dreaming about seemed to settle down, and Syrup looked peaceful again, bones no longer rattling in fright. “I SUPPOSE I’LL JUST STAY WITH YOU,” Razzy mused, but he smiled softly.


End file.
